


Cars, Worries, and People Who Won't Listen and Annoy the Heck Out of Jack

by orphan_account



Series: Life, interrupted [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, also dont tell me no one saw this fic coming, i love reviews! (tries to be subtle but fails), i love the bromance, i mean have you SEEN the first three episodes??, im actually a little happy with this wow, part of my Life interrupted series, pls dont judge the weird number of irrelevant tags pls, teen!MacGyver, this started as something else but hey, wow i need a better title, younger!MacGyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack's been working with MacGyver for a little while now. So when the kid falls out of a car, he's a little worried.Okay, a lot worried.Angus needs to learn how to take care of himself before Jack dies prematurely from stress-induced heart attacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS IM FIGURING OUT HOW THE HECK THIS WHOLE FORMATTING THING WORKS
> 
> Ahem. I'm a bit excited by my success. Anyways, this basically started out as something else, that wasn't even supposed to be in this verse, but then it morphed into. Well. This. 
> 
> I mean, we all knew a fic like this was coming. What with the amount of times per episode Jack has grabbed the back of MacGyver's shirt to keep him in the car, I feel like there has to be a story behind it. You know?

_There's a difference,_ Jack decided,  _between being clever and being smart._

He stared down at the kid sprawled in the dust by his feet.  _And then,_ he added to himself,  _there's Angus. Who is both clever and smart, but never seems to use his brain._

The person in question-one Angus MacGyver-sat up tentatively. He almost looked like he expected to suddenly find himself on the ground again, judging by the shocked look on the poor kid's face. Jack had to stifle a grin before he reached down and hauled Angus to his feet by the back of his shirt. 

He couldn't stifle the laugh that came after the blond had quit flailing around and given him a hurt look. "Don't give me those eyes, kid. I told you not to lean out the window.

MacGyver drew himself up, an indignant look on his face. "I  _thought_ I was still far enough in the car that I'd be safe."

Jack stared at him for a moment, before laughing incredulously. "Are you kidding me? The only part of you still in the car was your legs-and those just barely!"

Now that the shock of the situation had worn off, anger was beginning to hit him in full force. The kid could've _died or been seriously injured_ , and here he was complaining that  _Jack,_ of all people, was the one who was somehow in the wrong for chewing MacGyver out. He loomed over the younger man. "Now look here, Angus, I'm sick and tired of you jumping into things without a moment's consideration for what might happen. You need to sit down for a minute and think before you act."

The blond bristled, peering up at Jack with defiant blue eyes. "Well I'm  _sorry_ that I stopped the people after us!"

Jack felt his frustration die down a bit. It was true, the kid had stopped the people chasing them-a rogue American company under the name of Jocli trying to sell government weapons to the Chinese that hadn't been too happy when Jack and MacGyver had planted a virus on their computers that crashed the entire company as well as sending the American government enough evidence to take them down-but that didn't mean that Jack had to be happy that Angus had leaned out a window of a _moving car_ to throw something that looked like a golf ball at the car behind them. The golf-ball-like contraption had flipped the car over, allowing the DXS-who were right behind them, but had been unable to catch up-to overtake Jocli's men's car. This, in turn, allowed Jack the freedom of not having to worry about bullets in his back, and the ability to devote his entire attention to his young partner. 

Said partner was still staring angrily up at the older man. Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I won't say I'm upset that you stopped them. _But,_ " he held up a hand before Angus could claim victory in their argument, "I won't say that I'm happy with the way you did, either."

Angus huffed, his hair lifted slightly from his forehead from the short puff of air. "Fine."

Jack watched him walk towards the car that was waiting for the two of them, ready to take them to the plane that would take them back to DXS headquarters. With a heavy sigh, he followed.

* * *

 

They were on the plane, with Angus almost asleep-and slowly, unconsciously, leaning towards Jack's shoulder-when Jack heard the kid mumble, "I'm sorry I leaned out the window so far," before his head completed the trip to the older man's shoulder and he began to snore softly. 

Jack smiled. "It's okay, kid."

* * *

Jack quickly formed a habit of grabbing the back of MacGyver's shirt whenever the kid leaned out a window, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Jack calls MacGyver 'Angus' in his head. Because I like the feels. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR 1x04:
> 
> In the new episode MacGyver says that the KGB were disbanded before he was born. But when, you may ask, were they disbanded. Well, according to the internet, in 1991. Now, if MacGyver was born the next year, as is implied by the fact that he says this, and not something like "just before I was born," or whatever, this means that MacGyver is somewhere in the 22-24 year age range. I personally think 22, as he seems to be a bit insecure, but has to be 21+ b/c of the fact that he was drinking in at least one of the episodes. 
> 
> SPOILERS OVER
> 
> So, yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
